1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gathering and recording network information. More specifically, the present invention relates to using a mobile communications device to gather and record network information at a location, the information being then sent to a registry in order to define location based services.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile communications devices, such as cellular phones, have become tremendously popular. It is estimated that there were 3.3 billion cellular phone subscriptions at the end of 2007. Close to 80% of the world now enjoys cellular coverage, a figure only increasing as new networks appear. Along with the abundance of cellular phones comes the demand for new and improved services. It is no longer enough to just place and receive calls, users want it all.
Cellular phones today often are equipped to handle many types of services and applications. Users can now accomplish many tasks that they previously were forced to do from their home or office, including check their e-mail, surf the internet, and so forth. WiFi capabilities allow users to connect to the internet where wireless access is available. Users have now become very dependent upon these services and feel the need for access all throughout the day. Many individuals no longer have land lines in their homes, instead relying on cellular service. With the fast speed of business, businesses feel the need to have constant contact with their employees, regardless of their location. Calls and e-mails can be sent from most anywhere, allowing even the traveling businessman to stay on top of his work. However, these services may be limited to certain geographical areas, either by their network coverage or available networks in the area, and may be limited by their signal strength.
New networks increase the number of areas with available service. As many newer phones are equipped for WiFi access, WiFi hotspots allow for these phones to connect to the internet. Ad hoc networks such as these WiFi hotspots are appearing with more and more frequency as businesses and even individuals allow for secure and unsecured use. With the emergence of BLUETOOTH, areas with access to BLUETOOTH are also becoming increasingly common. Additionally, the increasing prevalence of femtocells increases areas of network availability. Femtocells, or Access Point Base Stations, connect to service providers' networks via broadband and allow service providers to extend service indoors, especially in areas of limited access. In the future, 4G networks will become prevalent as well. These networks will be the next complete evolution in wireless communications.
Unfortunately, many of the locations of these services, as well as the gaps in services, are unknown to individuals as well as service providers. Service providers are knowledgeable about their own network and the services they provide. However, when an individual is using their cellular phone outside the network, the information is not as well known. Service providers track the location of cellular phones, but not the available services uniquely. Also, many of the networks available in areas, such as WiFi and BLUETOOTH, are unlicensed and therefore there is little data concerning them.
When a user goes into an unfamiliar roaming zone, the user has no idea what services may be available and where. Service providers are often unaware of the need for this information as well as the opportunity to provide services and applications. What is needed is a device which relays available network information at certain locations to a registry, where it is stored and later used.